Begin Again
by ThankfulPotterhead
Summary: Hermione is facing challenges, so many that she turns to cutting to find her answer. Ron has broken her heart too many times to count, all of her friends have turned their back to her, her parents are dead, who can save her from ending her life? Hermione cuts and cuts and cuts hoping that she will know who can before it's too late. Based on Taylor Swift's new song.


**A/N: in my opinion, I didn't find the first version of begin again particularly descriptive and well written. I hadn't originally had Hermione going back to Hogwarts, so I don't know what inspired me to write that. Based on T Swizzle's song Begin Again. **

Begin Again

Chapter One

Maze of Terror

Hermione Granger was heartbroken. Her heart had broken into a million little pieces; she has felt this pain from eight months ago till now. A few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, was when the first problem arose. It was Ron and Hermione's wedding day. Hermione was dressed in a strapless taffeta ball gown covered in diamonds; she was wearing a sparkling head piece in her hair which was done in an elegant twist. She was the happiest she could be, but when Hermione walked down that aisle expecting to see her lover, she saw no one.

The second problem occurred a few months after, Hermione had forgiven him and the two went on together like nothing ever happened. Sadly, she heard from one of Ron's colleagues that he was caught snogging his assistant. Determined to prove him wrong, Hermione went to his office and stopped at the window, for she had been mistaken. But this time she couldn't forgive him, she wouldn't!

For he had caused more pain than anyone could have ever endured in over a year, leaving her on her wedding day, cheating on her, and lastly doing the most horrendous incident. Hermione had finally decided to search for her parents, who were at the moment still in Australia. Ron said he couldn't because he had a work meeting that he could not afford to miss. Instead of waiting one more day to go with Ron, Hermione apparated to Australia.

It was almost sun down when she reached their cottage. She hadn't known what lay behind the door so she cautiously drew her wand out and held it out defensively in front of her. Hermione blasted the door out of her way and stood there, speechless, at the sight before her. The curtains were torn, the sofa had stuffing sticking out of it, the wallpaper was bloodily stained, and there she saw them.

Her parents were lying there, lifeless on the hardwood floor. She tried to run, but her legs were glued to the ground. Teardrops escaping her dry eyes, Hermione was shaking. Unable to stand it, Hermione ran out of the house and looked above. How could she have missed it? The Dark Mark was hanging above the once innocent cottage, illuminating in the dark sky, it was almost taunting her. Hermione couldn't bear to see it anymore, henceforth she disapperated, and a loud crack sounded the once quiet landscape. Hermione couldn't stand to be alone, so she disapperated the one place she thought would disperse of her sorrow, Ron's flat.

The sight she saw before her was almost as haunting as the sight of her dead parents. Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley were on the couch, attached at the lips, their clothes strewn on the floor like they were nothing. Hermione felt lost. She couldn't escape from this maze of terror she was running through. Finally she gathered up the courage and cleared her throat. The pair jumped at the noise and broke apart, while hastily trying to cover themselves up.

"No need for any of that, I have seen enough. Ronald, you could do so much better. Before you tell me that it is not what it looks like, please tell me what other explanation there could be," Hermione said her voice shaking a tad.

"Well, I was drowning and he was giving me mouth to mouth and we all know that without your clothes on it had the greatest affect," smirked Katie.

"Shut it Quidditch whore, Ron you are such a sodding prick," Hermione exclaimed determined to not let her guard down.

Ron was about to speak but Katie won the race and beat him to it, "Hey, don't start on him. He got tired of you and wanted a little entertainment. That's why I am here," she said a smirk framing her face that could rival any Slytherin's.

"Entertainment?" Hermione stuttered tears escaping her dry eyes and running down her pale cheeks.

"Yes, entertainment. I'm not surprised that he wanted it. I mean you are just a little bitchy mudblood. Not to mention you're a skank and a whore. Now I understand why you have been tortured, bossy sluts deserve it. There is a reason why you haven't had many boyfriends you're just so ugly that when someone looks at you they want to vomit. How are you physically able to look in a mirror? If I were you I wouldn't ever leave the house," Katie said cruelly laughing at Hermione and her wet stained cheeks as she stood up to face the muggleborn.

"I'd like you to keep that in mind Mudblood, meanwhile, I'm drowning and I need help coming back to life, Ronald?" she said turning as Ron's lips attacked her own, while a moan escaped her mouth.

A sob escaped Hermione's dry, chapped lips, a river of tears streaming out her chesnut brown eyes. She quickly disapparated to her flat and collapsed on her bed. Her face crushed in her once dry pillow. On that note she cried and cried until she had no tears left.

Hermione sat up, she thought Katie was present because her voice was repeating and reapeating.

'_Skank_

_Bitch_

_Ugly_

_Slut_

_Whore_

_Mudblood_

_Skank_

_Bitch_

_Ugly_

_Slut_

_Whore_

_Mudblood_

_Skank_

_Bitch_

_Ugly_

_Slut_

_Whore.' _

"MUDBLOOD!" Hermione screamed at no one in particular, collapsing on her bed, tears escaping once more.

She slowly sat up, and swung her legs over her bed. Hermione cautiously got up and looked around, until a silver glint caught her eye. Hermione hesitantly walked over to it, she realized it as a pocket knife. She ran her finger along the sharp blade drawing crimson blood from her finger. Hermione put it to her wrist and sliced. Again, and again blood until dripped from her wrist. A straight line of red grew across it, she looked at it, glaring. And with the knife hovering over, she **began again**. An hour and a half later, her wrist covered in blood, she wept.

Tears, tears, and more and more silver tears escaped those once full of laughter, chesnut brown eyes. Staining her pale cheeks they fell, onto her legs, down her neck, and down her wrist, silver running over crimson. One silver drop running down her cheek, down her hair, taking course down her neck , she whispered to herself, "I am nothing."

With damp cheeks, a stained wrist, and pain all over, Hermione cried herself to sleep, hoping that once she woke up, happiness would **begin again.**

**A/N: I am sorry for the really long wait, I didn't like the other version because I didn't like the idea of it all. But I decided I didn't want it to be a one-shot. So here is the newly improved version, (I personally like this better.)**

**Thank-you for following the previous Begin Again:**

**Fake Red Head and Proud, Sally Shipton, sneezingpanda12345, and **

**Last but not least, thegirltheyoverlook.**

**Thank-you for favouriting the previous Begin Again: **

**Foreverabookcritic310020**

**And thank-you for reviewing the previous Begin Again:**

**Sneezingpanda12345**


End file.
